


Ein besonderer Silvesterabend

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Das Forum [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Marco und Julian sind glücklich und genießen das, was zwischen ihnen entsteht. Für Silvester hat Marco deshalb eine ganz besondere Überraschung für Julian geplant.





	Ein besonderer Silvesterabend

Marco hatte alles genau geplant und vorbereitet. Er hatte - hoffentlich unauffällig - aus Benni rausgekitzelt, was Julian am liebsten aß und trank: hatte Neven eine Ausrede aufgetischt, warum er nicht wie geplant zur gemeinsamen Sylvestersause kommen würde und hatte dann sogar neue Bettwäsche in einem ganz dunklen Blau gekauft, weil Julian die Farbe so gut gefiel.  
Einer kleinen, ganz privaten Silvesterfeier mit einem... explosiven Höhepunkt stand also eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg.

Jetzt wartete er aufgeregt darauf, dass Julian endlich bei ihm eintraf. Er räumte hier noch etwas auf, und da etwas zur Seite, legte alles zurecht, was sie brauchen würden, und setzte sich dann unruhig vor den Fernseher und spielte auf seinem Handy.

Julian ging immer noch davon aus, dass sie zusammen zu Nevens Party fahren würden und Marco freute sich schon wie ein Schneekönig auf Julians Gesicht, wenn er hörte, dass sie hier bleiben würden.

Denn auch, wenn Marco zumindest anfangs versucht hatte ihm die Party schmackhaft zu machen, war Julian davon nie überzeugt gewesen.

Und vermutlich hätte es auch ziemlich komische Blicke und Fragen gegeben. Ohne Benni wäre Julian der einzige Schalker da gewesen.

Bei Benni konnte sich jeder seine Anwesenheit erklären, aber Julian hatte nie viel mit den Dortmundern zu tun gehabt - im Gegenteil gab es so einige Interviews, in denen er die Feindschaft gepflegt hatte.

Klar, nach der WM war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Schließlich hatten Kevin und Julian sich da ja beide gut verstanden. Aber Marco war trotzdem froh, dass ihm die Idee mit einer privaten Silvesterfeier gekommen war.

Endlich klingelte es, und Marco sprang auf um auf den Summer zu drücken.

Ein kalter Wind fegte durchs Treppenhaus, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde und Julian die Treppen hochgelaufen kam. "Komm schnell rein", sagte Marco und hielt die Tür auf.

Er schloss seinen Freund noch im Flur fest in die Arme und hatte erstmal nicht vor ihn wieder loszulassen.

"Es ist ekelhaft draußen", sagte Julian und schob seine kalten Hände kurzerhand unter Marcos dünnen Pulli.

"Wuah!", machte Marco erschrocken, "Froschfinger!"

"Mhm, du bist so schön warm", grinste Julian.

"Musste ja auch in den letzten Stunden nicht raus."

"Ich musste in der Nebenstraße parken, war alles voll vor der Tür", sagte Julian. "Aber der Wind geht dir in fünf Sekunden unter die Haut."

"Das glaub ich, das sieht von hier drinnen ja schon eiskalt aus." Er hielt Julian weiter im Arm.

Julian gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und genoss das Gefühl, wie ihm langsam immer wärmer wurde.

"Wenn du dich ausziehst... dann kann ich dich besser wärmen."

"Müssen wir nicht los?"

"Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit. Oder willst du schon weg?"

Julian schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Dann bleiben wir erstmal hier."

"Dann zieh ich mich sofort aus", grinste Julian und zog seine Finger unter Marcos Pulli  
hervor.

Marco lachte leise, dann ließ er Julian los, der erstmal seine Jacke und die Schuhe loswurde.

Dann nahm er Julians Hand und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Der Tannenbaum, den sie beide zusammen gekauft und geschmückt hatten, stand noch an seinem Platz und auch die restliche Weihnachtsdeko war noch überall verteilt.

"Wann müssen wir denn los?", fragte Julian, als sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Marco lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt drauf an."

"Worauf...?"

"Wie sehr du zu Nevens Party möchtest."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht so sehr, weißt du doch."

"Dann... was hältst du von einer anderen Party? Einer kleinen, ganz exklusiven Party."

"Klein... exklusiv? Was meinst du?"

"Ja. Klein. Und sehr exklusiv. Es sind genau zwei Personen eingeladen."

"Wer?", fragte Julian nach, der irgendwie nicht verstand, was Marco von ihm wollte.

Marco lachte. Manchmal stand Julian wirklich auf der Leitung - und er fand es entzückend, weil Julian dann diesen niedlich verwirrten Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte. "Du und ich. Partyort ist meine gemütlich, warme Wohnung. Es gibt leckeres Essen, gute Getränke, ein reichhaltiges Musikprogramm..."

"Du... und ich? Nur wir beide? Ich dachte, du wolltest zu Neven?"

"Neven seh ich bald wieder jeden Tag", sagte Marco nur und griff nach Julians Hand.

Julian fing an zu strahlen und schmiss sich dann förmlich in Marcos Arme.

Marco lachte. Das war definitiv die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Übermütig küsste Julian ihn und warf ihn fast nach hinten auf das Sofa.

"Ok, du findest die Idee offenbar toll", sagte Marco zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Oh ja!", strahlte Julian ihn an.

Marco schob eine Hand in Julians Haar. Er mochte es, wenn Julian so glücklich war. Er sah so toll aus wenn er so strahlte!

"Also, möchtest du schon eine Kleinigkeit essen?" fragte Marco. "Ich hab ein paar Antipasti geholt."

Julian sah ihn an und lächelte. "Antipasti sind toll!"

"Dann hol ich sie mal her", zwinkerte Marco und löste sich von Julian.

"Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Julian und setzte sich auf.

Marco überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Dann können wir auch gleich was zu trinken holen, dann müssen wir nicht gleich wieder aufstehen."

Nach einem letzten, kurzen Kuss stand Julian auf und ging dann gemeinsam mit Marco in die Küche. Wenig später saßen sie - erneut eng aneinander gekuschelt - auf dem Sofa und naschten die Antipasti.

Marco hatte leise Musik im Hintergrund aufgelegt und das Licht gedämmt. Ab und an waren schon frühzeitige Knaller und Raketen von draußen zu hören, sonst war es ruhig.

Und so ruhig und gemütlich aßen sie die Antipasti, küssten sich ab und zu, und einmal hielt Marco Julian den letzten gefüllten Champignon vor die Lippen.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sich Julian mit dem Pilz füttern. Es war irgendwie eine intime Geste. Und auch, wenn sie sich seit Mats' Geburtstagsfeier immer näher gekommen waren, war das wieder ein neuer Schritt.

Mit einem Zwinkern schob sich Marco eine Olive zwischen die Lippen und näherte sich so Julian.  
Mit klopfenden Herzen beugte sich Julian zu ihm und nahm ihm die Olive mit den Zähnen ab.

Marco lachte leise und schob sich näher, begann leicht an Julians Hals zu knabbern.

"Hmm", machte Julian leise und legte den Kopf schief.

Nur zu gern kam Marco der Aufforderung nach und ließ seine Lippen und Zähne über die warme Haut wandern. Julian schmeckte und duftete einfach so verführerisch!

Ganz langsam schob sich Marco noch näher und legte eine Hand auf Julians Hüfte und glitt von da in seinen Schritt.  
So hart war er schon, und das, obwohl Marco gerade erst angefangen hatte! Aber Julian war unheimlich leicht zu erregen, das hatte er in den letzten Tagen schon öfter feststellen dürfen.

Marco bewegte seine Hand gegen die Beule und hörte, wie Julian stöhnte. Dieses Geräusch liebte er einfach!

Noch einmal bewegte er die Hand, dann öffnete er Knopf und Reißverschluss der Jeans.

Wieder keuchte Julian auf. Seit sie zusammen gekommen waren, war Julian immer sicherer und damit im Bett auch deutlich lauter geworden.

"Hüfte hoch", murmelte Marco und begann am Bund der Jeans zu zerren.

Sofort gehorchte Julian, und jetzt war es ihm auch nicht mehr peinlich auf einmal fast nackt vor Marco zu liegen.

Marco genoss den Anblick, wie Julian so hoch erregt vor ihm lag. Er freute sich schon auf das, was sie tun würden. Und sie würden es beide genießen, das wusste er.  
Aber erst mal wollte er noch etwas anderes ausprobieren. Schließlich hatten sie ja noch die ganze Nacht Zeit und vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn die erste Erregung vorbei war und sie sich dann Zeit lassen konnten um ihr erstes Mal richtig zu genießen.

Langsam strich er mit den Händen über Julians Brust und Bauch.

Julian hatte immer noch seinen Pulli an und irgendwie fand Marco das in dem Moment ziemlich sexy.  
Er strich über den dünnen Stoff und konnte darunter die Muskeln und besonders die schon aufgestellten Brustwarzen ertasten.

Schließlich ließ er eine Hand nach unten zum Saum wandern und schob diesen ein Stück hoch. Dann beugte er sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf die Haut direkt unter Julians Bauchnabel.

"Marco", keuchte Julian heiser auf.

Marco lächelte, löste sich aber nicht von Julian, sondern ließ seine Lippen im Gegenteil nach unten wandern. Er fühlte, wie Julian unter seinen Lippen immer unruhiger wurde.  
Vorsorglich schob er seine Hände auf Julians Hüften und hielt ihn so fest ehe er mit seinen Lippen noch tiefer wanderte.

"Marco!", Julians Stimme war jetzt anders, aufgeregter.

"Ganz ruhig", wisperte Marco und begann nun Julians Oberschenkel zu küssen.

Unruhig schob sich Julian ihm entgegen.

Marco grinste. "Nur nicht so ungeduldig mein Lieber."

"Du... das... das ist so", keuchte Julian, dem schon die Worte fehlten.

"Heiß? Geil? Sexy?" schlug Marco vor und unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Kuss der ihn weiter Richtung Mitte führte.

"Ja... ja, das alles und mehr!"

"Und willst du das auch? Mehr, mein ich?"

"Ja, ich... ich will mehr!"

"Ganz wie du willst", raunte Marco und nahm ohne weitere Vorwarnung Julians Schwanz in den Mund.

"Ja!", keuchte Julian erneut, viel mehr schaffte er nicht mehr zu sagen. Marco war so geschickt, und es fühlte sich unglaublich an, was er da mit seinem Mund anstellte.

Man merkte deutlich, dass Marco das hier nicht zum ersten Mal machte - anders als Chris damals.  
Er wusste genau was er tat, und er war verdammt geschickt dabei.

Julian spürte deutlich, dass er das nicht lange aushalten würde und versuchte Marco zu warnen. Doch der reagierte nicht - entweder, er verstand Julian nicht, oder er wollte bis zum Ende gehen.

Offenbar war Letzteres der Fall, denn Marco begann sogar noch stärker zu saugen.

Julian keuchte, stöhnte, krallte sich mit der rechten Hand in ein Sofakissen, das er zu fassen bekam, dann kam er mit einem etwas heiseren, aber ziemlich durchdringenden Schrei.

Marco schluckte alles, was ihm im Gegensatz zu Chris offenbar nichts ausmachte, und leckte Julians Schwanz dann sogar noch zärtlich sauber.

Dabei kam Julian ganz langsam wieder runter.

Schließlich löste sich Marco von ihm und grinste ihn an.

Noch immer sprachlos sah Julian ihn an.

"Ok, es hat dir auch gefallen", grinste Marco breit.

"Dir auch?", fragte Julian ungläubig nach.

"Ja, das war wirklich sehr heiß", zwinkerte Marco und kuschelte sich dann an Julian.

Julian lächelte ihn unsicher an, dann legte er einfach Marco einen Arm um und zog ihn näher. Sofort hob Marco den Kopf und lehnte sich so vor, dass er Julian küssen konnte.

Julian bildete sich ein sich selbst bei dem Kuss zu schmecken, aber er war nicht sicher.  
Es war schon komisch. Marco hatte so ganz anders reagiert als Chris damals. Chris hatte es ekelig gefunden zu schlucken, aber Marco hatte das ganz offenbar nichts ausgemacht.

Ob er wohl allgemein darauf stand? Oder nur bei ihm?

Aber das konnte er wohl schlecht fragen. Er würde es einfach genießen - und vielleicht doch mal selbst ausprobieren?

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Marco leise.

"Nichts Besonderes."

"Soso, nichts Besonderes also."

"Naja... ich denke an dich, und das ist was ganz Besonderes."

Marco lächelte. "Das ist süß von dir", sagte er und küsste Julian zärtlich. "Sehr, sehr süß."

Julian war erleichtert, dass Marco jetzt nicht weiterbohrte, und dass er sich so gut hatte rausreden können.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte Marco nach einem Moment und strich über Julians nackten Oberschenkel.

"Nee, hast mir ganz schön eingeheizt", grinste Julian ihn an.

Marco lachte. "Dann ist gut. Aber ich fühl mich hier ziemlich Overdressed."

"Finde ich auch - das solltest du ganz schnell ändern."

"Hilfst du mir?"

Julian lächelte leicht und begann ihn auszuziehen. Erst ließ er seine Finger über seine Brust gleiten und fühlte die Muskeln durch den dünnen Stoff des Pullis, dann wanderten sie tiefer.

Marco schloss genüsslich die Augen und ließ Julian einfach machen.

Ganz zärtlich waren seine Berührungen. Langsam tasteten die Finger den Bund des Shirts entlang und schoben es damit nach oben.  
Sofort hob Marco die Arme um es Julian leichter zu machen, ihm den Pulli auszuziehen. So dauerte es nicht lange bis er nur noch unter seinem Kinn hing und er ihn dann über den Kopf zog.

"Deiner auch", wisperte Marco und zupfte an Julians Pulli.

Julian nickte heftig und zerrte sich dann Pulli und Shirt über den Kopf.

"Mhm, das ist besser, so viel besser", murmelte Marco.

"Du hast trotzdem noch zu viel an."

"Dann ändere es", raunte Marco.

Sofort nickte Julian und machte sich am Knopf und dem Reißverschluss von Marcos Hose zu schaffen.  
Marco hob seine Hüfte, damit Julian ihm die Jeans und die Shorts ausziehen konnte.

Dann saßen sie - bis auf ihre Socken - komplett nackt nebeneinander.

Marco sah Julian einen Moment an, dann stand er auf und hielt ihm wortlos eine Hand hin. Ebenso wortlos griff Julian die Hand und ließ sich mit Marco hochziehen.

Marco schob seine Finger zwischen Julians und zog ihn dann sanft mit sich. Sie mussten nicht sprechen, ihnen beiden war klar, wohin es jetzt gehen würde.

In Julians Bauch kribbelte es, als er im Schlafzimmer das Bett mit der dunkelblauen Bettwäsche sah. Marco hatte kleine LED-Teelichter überall verteilt und auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Sektkühler mit einer Flasche und zwei Sektgläsern und einem Teller mit Weintrauben und Pralinen daneben.

"Das... das ist wunderschön", wisperte er andächtig.

Marco strahlte ihn nur an.

"Nur für mich... danke", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Für uns", sagte Marco leise.

"Für uns, ja", nickte Julian. "Das ist echt... toll."

"Komm her", wisperte Marco und zog Julian eng an sich.

Sofort schmiegte sich Julian an ihn. Marco hob den Kopf und küsste Julian zärtlich.

Zärtlich und so liebevoll! Julian schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

Während Marco den Kuss langsam vertiefte, schob er Julian weiter in Richtung Bett.

Schließlich fühlte Julian das Bett und ließ sich langsam darauf sinken. Es war immer noch wenig merkwürdig auf Marcos Wasserbett zu liegen oder zu sitzen. Merkwürdig, aber irgendwie auch... spannend.

Es bewegte sich irgendwie immer ein ganz kleines bisschen, aber es war bequem und immer schön warm.

Marco setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

"Entspann dich mal", bat er leise, dabei war Julian gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er angespannt gewesen war.

Julian holte tief Luft und lächelte Marco an. "Ich versuchs."

Marco zog ihn einfach dichter an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Julian seufzte in den Kuss und schlang einen Arm um Marco.

"Siehst du, geht doch", wisperte Marco schließlich.

Julian lächelte ein wenig unsicher. "Ist ziemlich bescheuert, aber... ich bin ein bisschen nervös", wisperte er.

"Versteh ich. Du... aber das musst du nicht sein. Es wird wunderschön werden, das versprech ich dir."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Julian.

"Dann... kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen", lächelte Marco und strich ihm sanft über den Nacken.

Auch das half Julian sich weiter zu entspannen, bis er schließlich den Kopf zu Marco drehte und ihn leicht küsste.  
Sofort erwiderte Marco den Kuss, überließ Julian aber fürs erste die Führung.

Der brauchte jetzt offenbar eine Pause, und auch Marco war es mehr als recht es jetzt ganz langsam anzugehen. Er wollte Julians erstes Mal zu etwas besonderem machen.

Also wartete er ab, bis Julian das Zeichen für den nächsten Schritt gab, indem er seine Hand etwas zögerlich über Marcos nackte Haut streichen ließ.  
Ganz langsam erst über Marcos Schulter, an seinem Arm entlang nach unten und an seiner Seite wieder nach oben.

Leise seufzte Marco, einfach um Julian zu zeigen, dass er es richtig machte. Verdammt richtig.

Julians Berührungen wurden wieder deutlich sicherer und er bewegte seine Finger nun auch über den Rest von Marcos Oberkörper.  
Er war unerfahren, aber nicht ungeschickt, und gerade die Kombination war einfach unfassbar gut.

Nach einem Moment begann auch Marco wieder über Julians Körper zu streicheln. Ganz leicht und zärtlich, aber dabei fand er 'zufällig' immer wieder die Stellen, die besonders empfindlich waren.

Irgendwann ließ sich Marco leicht nach hinten sinken und zog Julian dabei mit sich.  
Sofort schmiegte sich Julian - der nackte, heiße Julian - an ihn.

Und Julian nutzte ihre neue Position und begann erst Marcos Hals und dann seine Schultern mit Küssen zu übersäen.

Er fühlte, wie Marco seine Hände auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn damit streichelte. Eine Hand schob er weiter nach oben in Julians Nacken und dirigierte ihn so zu seinen Brustwarzen.

Julian folgte nur zu gern dem leichten Druck von Marcos Hand. Es war nicht neu, was er hier tat, aber es war jedes Mal wieder toll  
Außerdem war es heute halt doch etwas Besonderes, weil dieser ganze Abend etwas was Besonderes war.

Marco würde das erste Mal mit ihm schlafen, doch noch, nachdem sie sich schon so darüber gestritten hatten.

Aber das hier, das war auch eine völlig andere Situation als dieser missglückte Versuch vor Weihnachten. Sie waren nicht betrunken - vorhin hatte es nur Traubensaft und Wasser gegeben - und sie waren dabei, eine richtige Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen.

Mit Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Nähe und... Liebe

Julian schluckte bei dem Gedanken und sah unwillkürlich hoch zu Marco. Ja, es kribbelte, wenn er Marco küsste, und er fühlte sich so unendlich wohl in Marcos Nähe.

Marco lächelte und schob seine Hand durch Julians Haar. "Alles ok?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, sehr okay..."

Marcos Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. Er schien wohl ähnliches zu fühlen wie Julian selbst.

Julian fühlte, wie die Nervosität mit einem Schlag verschwand. Das hier, das würde wunderschön werden, weil es Marco war und weil Marco ihn liebte und das hier zu etwas besonderem machen würde.

Ganz ruhig - innerlich und äußerlich - schob er sich wieder höher und küsste Marco voller Liebe.

Marco seufzte in den Kuss und schloss die Augen.

Er legte seine Arme jetzt fest um Julian und hielt ihn einfach ganz, ganz fest.

Nach und nach wurde ihr Kuss inniger, leidenschaftlicher.

Julian begann sich leicht zu bewegen, und Marco unterstützte ihn dabei mit seinen Händen, die jetzt auf Julians Hintern lagen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Marco spürte, wie Julians Schwanz härter wurde und er sich schneller bewegte.

"Shht, nicht so schnell", hielt er ihn auf.

"Bist einfach so heiß", wisperte Julian.

"Trotzdem... wir haben noch mehr vor", erinnerte er ihn sanft.

"Ja", hauchte Julian und zwang sich dazu, sich wieder deutlich langsamer zu bewegen.

"So ists gut", raunte Marco.

Julian nickte und schob eine Hand über Marcos Brust, bis er eine seiner Brustwarzen mit den Fingerspitzen berührte.  
Sie wurde sofort hart, und auch die Muskeln drum herum spannten sich an.

Marco keuchte gegen Julians Lippen. Dann drehte er sie beiden ein wenig zur Seite.

Nach einem letzten, tiefen Kuss löste er sich von Julians Lippen.

Julian strahlte ihn mit glänzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen an.

Zärtlich strich Marco ihm über eine Wange. "Leg dich auf den Rücken", bat er dann leise.

Julian sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich einfach so, wie Marco wollte.

Marco schob sich neben ihn und sah ihn einen Moment an. Dann legte er seine Hand auf Julians Bauch und strich über die weiche, warme Haut.

Er fühlte wie Julian ganz tief und ruhig atmete.

Schließlich lehnte sich Marco vor und küsste die Stellen, die er eben noch mit seiner Hand berührt hatte.  
Den Bauch, die Seiten und die Leiste - und langsam kam er weiter in die Mitte.

Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen, damit Julian nicht zu früh kam. Besonders, nachdem Julian an dem Abend schon einmal gekommen war, wollte er seinen Freund nicht überfordern.

So schloss er seine Finger nur ganz leicht um Julians Schwanz, während er mit der Hand über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels strich.

Relativ schnell schob er seine Finger zwischen die festen und so verführerischen Pobacken.

Julian keuchte auf.

Marco küsste einmal Julians Hoden, dann löste er sich von ihm und rollte sich zum Nachtschrank.

Schnell griff er die bereitgelegte Tube Gleitgel und das Kondom. Dann schob er sich gleich wieder zu Julian und küsste seinen Oberschenkel.

Instinktiv spreizte Julian seine Beine, damit Marco mehr platz hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln küsste der sich ein wenig tiefer, ehe er die Lippen mit den Fingern er setzte.

Julian keuchte erneut.

Ganz vorsichtig schob Marco seine Finger tiefer und streichelte Julian an der empfindlichen Haut zwischen den Pobacken. Dann gab er sich etwas Gleitgel auf die Fingerspitze und wärmte es an, ehe er dieselben Stellen noch einmal berührte.

"Sag, wenn ich zu schnell bin", wisperte er Julian zu.

"Du bist nicht zu schnell", war Julian überzeugt. Er vertraute Marco - hatte er ja vor Weihnachten schon, und jetzt erst recht.

Marco lächelte und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf Julians Hüfte. Dann begann er langsam mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen.  
Er fühlte, wie entspannt Julian war, und mit ein wenig mehr Gel konnte er seinen ersten Finger problemlos in ihn schieben.

Marco sah hoch und beobachtete, wie Julian sich leicht auf die Unterlippe biss, als er sich an dieses neue Gefühl gewöhnte.

Er ließ seinen Finger erst einmal unbeweglich und wartete ab, dann schließlich drehte er ihn leicht und beobachtete Julian auch dabei.

Julian schluckte, seine Augen schlossen sich flatternd und eine Hand krallte sich leicht ins Bettlaken.

"Ist es okay?", fragte Marco unsicher, er konnte in Julians Verhalten nichts erkennen.

"Ja", hauchte Julian. "Sehr ok."

"Dann... mehr?", fragte Marco und zog seinen Finger schon mal zurück.

Julian nickte sofort.

Vorsichtig schob Marco jetzt einen zweiten Finger in Julian, ganz sanft und behutsam, und mit noch ein wenig mehr Gel. Keinesfalls sollte es Julian unangenehm werden.

Julian stöhnte leicht und spreizte seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr. Bisher war das, was Marco hier tat, mehr als gut.

Noch immer war Marco langsam in seinen Bewegungen, und ehe er jetzt den dritten Finger hinzunahm, beugte er sich tiefer und küsste die Spitze von Julians Schwanz.

"Marco!" stöhnte Julian auf, als er die Lippen spürte.

Marco grinste nur, ließ aber sofort von Julian ab - nicht, dass er jetzt doch schon kam!

Julian stieß einen protestierenden Laut aus.

"Shht", machte Marco beruhigend und schob nun alle drei Finger in ihn. "Okay?", fragte er erneut nach.

Julian zögerte kurz, dann nickte er

Marco lächelte, küsste noch einmal die Schwanzspitze und begann dann seine Finger zu bewegen. Langsam und vorsichtig und immer mit einem Blick auf Julians Gesicht.

Im Moment war er ruhig und entspannt, so dass Marco es wagte seine Finger ein wenig zu krümmen und in Julian... herumzutasten.

Plötzlich keuchte Julian heiser auf. "Oh... das... noch mal!"

Marco lachte leise und fand die Stelle noch einmal.

Julian stöhnte und schob sich den Fingern sogar entgegen.

"Gefällt dir, hm?" lächelte Marco ihn an.

"Jaaaaaa", keuchte Julian langgezogen.

Noch einmal berührte Marco ihn an dieser Stelle, dann zog er seine Finger zurück. Julian war entspannt genug, und würde er noch weiter machen, dann würde er sicher kommen.

Außerdem hielt Marco selbst es langsam nicht mehr aus. Er tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Kondom und zog es aus der Folie - die er vorher schon aufgerissen hatte, damit er jetzt nicht seine Zeit damit vergeuden musste.

Dann gab er noch einmal Gel darauf und sah prüfend zu Julian. "Bereit?"

Julian nickte mit großen Augen.

Marco hob Julians Beine an, dann tastete er schnell nach einem Kissen, das er ihm unter den Hintern legen wollte. Endlich waren sie so weit, und er positionierte sich an Julians Hintern.

Marco lächelte Julian zärtlich an, dann begann er ganz ganz langsam in ihn einzudringen. Er hielt immer wieder inne, damit Julian sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Julian hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und konzentrierte sich völlig darauf, wie Marco sich anfühlte.  
Er spürte jeden Millimeter, den er sich weiter schob, und kostete ihn aus.

"Gott", keuchte er, je tiefer Marco in ihn eindrang.

Schließlich war Marco ganz in ihm - und hielt inne.

Langsam öffnete Julian die Augen und sah Marco an.

"Mehr?", fragte Marco ihn mit einem Grinsen, er wusste schon wie die Antwort lauten würde. Und richtig - Julian nickte leicht.

Vorsichtig zog sich Marco ein bisschen zurück, dann schob er sich wieder vor.

Wieder nickte Julian - er schien seiner Stimme nicht zu trauen.

Ganz langsam steigerte Marco sein Tempo.

Dabei behielt er Julians Gesicht die ganze Zeit im Blick. Er konnte genau sehen, wie sehr es ihn erregte, und für jede Bewegung bekam er eine Reaktion. Irgendwann griff er nach Julians hartem Schwanz.

Sofort stöhnte Julian auf und drängte sich Marcos Hand entgegen.

Marco massierte ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Julian es nicht mehr aushielt und mit einem rauen Laut heftig kam.

Das zu sehen und zu spüren war auch für Marco zu viel - er fühlte, wie sich seine Lenden zusammenzogen und sich dieser ungeheure Druck aufbaute, ehe er ebenfalls kam

Keuchend sank er auf Julians Körper und schloss die Augen.

So fühlte er, wie Julian noch immer heftig atmete, und als er sich ganz auf ihn legte, hörte er sein Herz laut und heftig klopfen.  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Marco. Es war ein schönes Geräusch. So nah und so unglaublich intim!

Irgendwann spürte er Julians Hand in seinem Nacken und er sah hoch.

Ein wenig verträumt sah Julian ihn an und lächelte dabei.

Vorsichtig zog sich Marco aus Julian zurück. Mit einer Hand entledigte er sich des Kondoms, dann kuschelte er sich wieder eng an Julian.

Der zog die dunkelblaue Bettdecke über sie.

Marco lächelte und strich Julian zärtlich über die Wange. "Wie fühlst du dich?" wisperte er.

"Phantastisch", lächelte Julian.

"Ja, das beschreibt es gut", flüsterte Marco. Er küsste Julian zärtlich und sehr, sehr verliebt.

Julian schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso zärtlich.

Sie langen eine ganze Weile so da, ehe Marco sich wieder von ihm löste.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Julian.

"Sekt aufmachen."

"Oh ja, gute Idee", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Ist auch gleich zwölf."

"Wow, kaum zu glauben."

"Ja, ich denke, wir haben den Abend gut rumgebracht", grinste Marco. "Wollen wir dann hier liegen bleiben oder raus?"

"Hm... Balkon?" schlug Julian vor. "Dann können wir das Feuerwerk sehen und sind trotzdem unter uns."

"Ja, das machen wir", nickte Marco zufrieden. "Also - dann jetzt schnell was überziehen, ich will nicht nackt auf den Balkon."

"Schade. Ich find den nackten Marco so sexy", grinste Julian.

"Den kriegst du nächstes Jahr wieder", scherzte Marco.

"Ok, dann bin ich beruhigt und du darfst dir was anziehen."

"Danke... willst du schnell was von mir? Jogginghose und so?"

Julian nickte. "Jogginghose und Pulli wär gut."

"Klar“, nickte Marco. Er stand auf und trat an den Kleiderschrank, dort suchte er passende Hosen und Pullover heraus, dazu noch T-Shirt, Shorts und ganz dicke Socken.

Schnell zogen sie sich an. "Handys", sagte Julian und grinste. "Müssen ja brav zu Hause anrufen."

"Klar, nehmen wir mit. Und den Sekt."

"Und die Schokolade", sagte Julian zwinkernd. "Hat Benni dir verraten, dass ich die am liebsten mag?"

Marco grinste leicht. "Ich wäre blöd, diese Quelle nicht zu nutzen."

Julian lächelte und griff eine der Pralinen. Statt sie selbst zu essen, hielt er sie Marco an die Lippen. "Probier mal. Die sind einfach zu lecker."

Marco öffnete die Lippen und nahm ihm die Praline ab, Er lutsche sie kurz, dann biss er sie vorsichtig durch - und strahlte. "Wow, das ist ja lecker!"

"Sag ich doch!" lachte Julian.

"Nimmst du die Gläser, ich Sekt und Schoki?"

Julian nickte und schnappte sich die beiden Sektgläser, dann folgte er Marco auf den Balkon.

Es roch jetzt schon etwas nach Silvester, es war frisch, aber nicht kalt, und sie sahen schon einige Raketen und Batterien, die Licht in den Himmel schossen.

Marco stellte die Pralinen auf den kleinen Tisch und füllte dann die Gläser, die Julian ihm hinhielt.  
Dann zog er sein Handy heraus und ließ eine Uhr anzeigen. "Noch eine Minute", kündigte er schließlich an.

Julian nahm sein Glas in die andere Hand und zog Marco dann an sich.

"Zehn - neun - acht - sieben - sechs - fünf - vier - drei - zwei - eins..." Und dann küsste Marco ihn.

Julian schloss seine Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen, während er um sich herum die nun zahlreich aufsteigenden Raketen und Böller hörte.

"Frohes Neues Jahr", nuschelte Marco gegen seine Lippen.

"Dir auch", wisperte Julian. Dann legte er Marco einen Arm um und hielt ihn fest.

Es war so unglaublich schön mit Marco. Inzwischen war er froh, dass Marco damals vor Weihnachten 'nein' gesagt hatte, dass er es abgebrochen hatte.  
Denn jetzt hatte er nicht nur sein erstes Mal erlebt, sondern sein erstes Mal mit seinem festen Freund.

Und es war ein wunderschönes, unvergessliches Erlebnis gewesen, an das er sich immer erinnern würde.


End file.
